Vador Himself
by Darth-Kith
Summary: Le Grand Seigneur Noir de la Sith Dark Vador traque les derniers Jedi en vie dans la Galaxie avec l'aide du côté Obscur.


Le chancelier Palpatine vient de s'autoproclamer Empereur. Partout dans la galaxie, La purge des Jedi a commencé.  
  
Plusieurs d'entre eux ont trouvé refuge sur la planète Bardavis, Connu pour ces forêts et ces nombreuses plaines. Mais ils ne sont toujours pas à l'abri..  
  
Dans l'immensité spatiale, Dark Vador, bras armé du nouvel Empereur, fait la chasse aux Jedi. Son terrible secret en fait une arme destructrice.  
  
Le pont du Destroyer impérial grouillait d'officiers. C'était l'effervescence : le Seigneur Noir des Sith, Dark Vador, venait de trouver l'emplacement d'une cachette Jedi. Le corps sans vie du Twi'Lek s'écroula au sol. Et deux officiers le tirèrent hors de la vue du Sith. Vador avait enfin réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait : le Jedi lui avait révélé que la planète Bardavis était la dernière cachette de ces amis. Le Twi'Lek avait avoué, trahissant ces compagnons. La traîtrise. Voilà une valeur qui avait pour lui un visage : Obi-Wan Kenobi. Cette homme. Son Maître. C'était à lui qu'il devait cette armure. Et il le lui ferait payer cher. « Amiral Tarkin ? » « J'ai entendu Seigneur Vador. Que toute la flotte prenne la direction de Bardavis ! » ordonna-t-il. Les traits serrés de Tarkin se détendirent grâce à un sourire. Il avait à sa disposition une flotte gigantesque : 12 Destroyers étaient sous son commandement. « L'escadron Purificateur », telle était son surnom. Et Tarkin se réjouissait d'avoir eu la confiance de l'Empereur pour cette tâche. Enfin, la Flotte passa en Hyper espace. La chasse débutait.  
  
« Nous ne devrions pas rester ici. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. » fit le chevalier Qwewall, tapant du poing sur la table. Le Zabrack n'avait visiblement pas fait beaucoup d'effets sur ces compagnons. « Calme toi, Hyden » lui demanda Plo Koon. « L'énervement ne te mènera nulle part, sauf si tu veux rejoindre l'Empereur.. » Qwewall ravala sa ranc?ur et poursuivit, calmement. « Je ne peut me résoudre à voir notre nombre sans cesse diminuer. Nous avons les enfants à protéger, et. » « Nous te comprenons, Hyden. Mais nous ne pouvons pas fuir indéfiniment. Ils nous faut établir un camp de base. Cette forêt semble être la meilleure solution. Ne t'en fais pas, les enfants comme ton élève sont en sécurité ici » rétorqua Alva Nis 'ma, le Jedi Bothan. Sa stature lui valait le respect des autres chevaliers. Nis 'ma aurait fait un bon Maître si le Conseil existait toujours. « Alors, vous comptez rester ici ? » demanda Qwewall. « Oui, nous l'avons décidé ensemble » fit Plo Koon. « Très bien ». Hyden vint s'accouder sur le rebord de la plate-forme fabriqué en bois. Les Jedi avait fabriqués un système de passerelle cachés dans les arbres. EIles étaient reliés par des lianes et des ponts eux aussi en bois. En cas d'attaque, ils seraient au moins un temps à l'abri. Et le Zabrack regarda le sol. En bas, des dizaines de jeunes Jedi, entre huit et douze années, s'entraînaient avec vigueur. Ils seraient la relève. Ceux qui permettraient à l'ordre de pérenniser tout en luttant contre l'Empire. Il avait entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet. Un certain Dark Vador, élève Sith de celui qui est aujourd'hui Empereur, serait l'homme qui traquerait les Jedi à travers la galaxie. C'est lui qui aurait déjà tué Ki Adi Mundi, Mace Windu, Maître Yoda et Obi-Wan. Si cela se révélait exact, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ce Sith les tuerait tous, jusqu'au dernier. « Je descend, nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure » finit Hyden en empoignant la corde. Et il descendit, touchant le sol avec grâce. Tout de suite, un jeune garçon de 25 ans s'approcha. Son ancien Padawan : Valin Addle. « Bonjour Maître » fit-il sous le ton de la discussion. « Valin » rétorqua Hyden en le saluant de la tête. « Resterons nous ici ? » « Oui, les anciens sont d'accords. Nous resterons donc ici. » « Bonne nouvelle, les jeunes en ont assez d'être baladés de planètes en planètes.. » « Je ne partage pas ton optimisme. Nous sommes des proies. Et les proies qui ne bougent plus sont des proies mortes. Je crains pour notre sécurité.. » « Nous pourrions aller nous cacher dans des mondes habités, où il serait plus dur de nous retrouver » fit Valin en pesant ces mots. « Non. Si l'Empire venait à nous arrêter, les peuples concernés en souffriraient . C'est la peine de mort pour qui aide un Jedi. » Valin baissa la tête. Les voilà esseulés, seuls contre tous. Eux qui servaient la galaxie doivent maintenant se protéger d'elle. Quel ironie. Cependant, tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Il restait encore ces enfants. Et Addle leur lança un regard plein d'espoir. Puis il retourna à son entraînement, le c?ur gonflé par cette pensée revigorante.  
  
« Monseigneur, nous voilà en vue de Baldavis » fit Tarkin, sûr de lui. « J'ai vu Amiral, j'ai vu. Faîtes préparer ma navette, je vais accompagner les troupes d'assauts » lança Vador, la tête plongé dans les étoiles. « Bien sûr. » Et l'officier impérial s'en retourna. Vador, lui, restait plongé dans ces pensées encore un instant. Dans ces moments de bonheur sur Naboo, avec Padmé. Et de la disparition de celle ci, encore et toujours dû à Obi-Wan. Tous les Jedi qu'il trouverait sur sa route aujourd'hui payeraient cher cette disparition. Ils payeront cher sa trahison. Ainsi, tout sera définitivement de sa faute. Enfin, Vador sortit de la passerelle de commandement pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs du Jugulator. Il fut rejoint en chemin par le Général Volkar, de l'infanterie. Le vieil homme, 65 ans, traînait la jambe aux côtés du Seigneur Noir. « Général, je veut que votre meilleure unité m'accompagne lors de notre assaut. » « Bien, Seigneur Vador. L'unité sept semble la plus appropriée. Elle est dirigé par le sergent Veers, un très bonne élément. Et l'assaut sera mené par le colonel Crax, mon second » Vador ne lui lança même pas un regard et continua son périple. Ils arrivèrent dans le hangar, où les troupes se préparaient. Elles se mirent au garde à vous à l'entrée des deux hommes. Puis le Sith monta à bord de sa navette de classe Tydirium. Les troupes embarquèrent elle aussi. Un escadron d'une vingtaine de navette quitta les hangars des différents destroyers. Une armée impressionnante se préparait à attaquer Baldavis.  
  
« La Force est universelle. Elle vit et passe en chacun de nous. Mais elle nous permet aussi de communier avec la nature. La Force sera avec vous, toujours » expliqua Valin. Les jeunes élèves buvaient ces paroles. Ils étaient attentifs au moindre de ces gestes, subjugué par la passion qu'il mettait dans ces explications. le Jedi tentait d'être aussi expressif que Maître Yoda, aujourd'hui disparu. Pourtant, la Force était si grande avec lui. Et Addle fit silence, sortant de leur attention les petits apprentis. « Bien, le cours est terminé, vous pouvez partir » fit-il troublé. Un jeune humain haut comme trois pommes, Belis, s'approcha de lui. « Vous aller bien, maître ? » demanda-t-il de sa petite voix. « Oui, oui ca va. Ne t'en fais pas. Retourne avec tes camarades. » Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de le laisser partir. Quel charmant petit bonhomme, il arrivait même à lui faire décrocher un petit sourire. Un sourire qui se transforma bientôt en regard de terreur. La mort, voilà ce qu'il sentait. La peur et la mort. Il sortit à toute vitesse de la hutte où il menait la classe d'habitude. Et la corne de Tauntaun résonna. L'attaque était imminente.  
  
L'AT-ST sans toit sur lequel se tenait Vador et le Général Volkar s'arrêta en haut de la colline. Elle surplombait une descente qui menait à la forêt, où les Jedi s'étaient terrés. Leur camp se trouvait juste à l'entrée, on en distinguait presque les bâtisses d'ici. « Seigneur Vador, ils sont là » montra Volkar sur le moniteur. Vador ne baissa même pas les yeux. Il regardait droit devant le camp des Jedi. « Ordonnez l'assaut, général. » « Mais, Seigneur Vador, le code impérial est très stricte. Nous devons. » « Le code ne s'applique pas aux Jedi, général. L'Empereur a été très clair à ce sujet. Et vous connaissez sa position. » « Oui, Monseigneur. » Vador descendit par l'arrière du Walker. L'attaque pouvait commencer.  
  
Qwewall, entendant la corne de Tauntaun venant de la cime des arbres où il avait posté un garde, prit ces macro jumelles. Et il observa la butte qui s'élevait devant eux. Des Stormtroopers, en rang serrés, avançaient. Il fallait faire vite. Il jeta son regard en bas, voyant Addle courir vers la liane afin de monter jusqu'à lui. « Valin ! Qu'une ligne de défense se mettent en place. Toi, occupes toi des enfants ! Met les dans un vaisseau et qu'ils fuient le plus loin possible. Ensuite, tu reviendras ici ! » Plo Koon arriva en courant au niveau de Hyden. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Qwewall lui tendit les macro jumelles. « L'Empire nous a retrouvé » fit-il, désabusé. « Non..il faut tous débarrasser. L'Empire ne doit trouver aucun document ici. La survie de l'Ordre en dépend.» Ils commencèrent à s'activer pour remplir les sacs de documents dispersés sur les tables. Ils devaient faire vite, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.  
  
La quinzaine de Jedi choisis pour défendre le camp s'avança au devant de l'armée Impériale. Un homme grand, vêtu de noir, ressortait de la rangé de Stormtroopers blancs qui s'organisaient. Soudain, l 'armée s'arrêta sous l'ordre du mystérieux inconnu. Et il s'avança vers eux. Sa respiration était accentué par son masque et résonnait sur toute la plaine. Au vue des troupes, cela devait faire du 1 contre 200. Une pure folie. Et pourtant, Vador s'approchait d'eux, seul. « Stop, l'Empire ne passe pas ! » cria un des Jedi. Mais Vador poursuivit. Tout en marchant, il activa son sabre laser à lame rouge. Tous comprirent que c'était le Sith qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Et qu'ils venaient les affronter. La quinzaine de Jedi activa son sabre laser, dans un même élan. Et le Sith attaqua. Son coup fut parer par un premier Jedi. Mais Vador en projeta trois qui chargeaient sur lui avec la Force. Aussitôt, il bloqua un nouveau coup de sabre avant d'embrocher son agresseur. Trois autres Jedi restaient autour de lui alors que les autres devaient faire face aux Stormtroopers qui avançaient à présent sur eux.  
  
« Dépêchez-vous ! » grogna Plo Koon et déménageant les papiers. Il ne restait plus que 3 Jedi sur cette plate-forme : Maître Koon, Qwewall et Nis'ma. Valin les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. « Voilà, dix des nôtres préparent les vaisseaux à partir. Mais les défenses ne tiendront plus longtemps. » fit Addle, déconcerté. « Bon, organisons nous. Alva, prend tous ces dossiers et part avec les enfants. Valin et Hyden, à vous l'holocron. Prenez-en soin » demanda Plo Koon, d'un ton dur. « Et vous maître ? » demanda Valin. « J'ai un adversaire à affronter » répondit Koon, l'air sombre. « Et que la Force soit avec vous, mes amis. » Les premières déflagrations de lasers se firent entendre dans le camp. Les défenses n'étaient plus.  
  
La lame rouge stoppa à nouveau l'attaque du Jedi. Il était le dernier à tenir debout. Et Vador le dominait. Le Sith paraît les coups avec élégance, moquant son adversaire par ses facilités de combat. Finalement, le Seigneur Noir en eut assez. Ecartant le sabre du Jedi d'un coup, il le transperça de sa lame luminescente, laissant son adversaire mourir avec surprise au bout de son arme. Puis il poursuivit sa route. Veers suivait le Sith tel un Vornskr domestique. Et Vador l'avait bien remarqué. Ils pénétrèrent dans le camp devenu maintenant un champ de bataille. « Sergent, foncez à la sortie du village. Ils doivent y garder leurs vaisseaux. » fit Vador, montrant simplement de l'index gauche la direction voulu. « Bien, seigneur Vador. » Et les troupes d'assauts poursuivirent leurs routes. Mais le Sith, lui, restait là. Il fixait la cime des arbres. La Force lui révélait une présence. Empoignant une liane proche, il comprit immédiatement le système d'ascenseur. Sortant son sabre, il en coupa l'autre extrémité qui était attaché à une roche. Et la liane s'éleva dans les airs, entraînant le Sith vers la plate-forme de bois. Arrivé en haut, il fit face à Plo Koon qui l'attendait, arme au poing. « Maître Plo Koon » fit Vador d'un air satisfait. « Voilà donc celui que l'on surnomme Dark Vador. » Le Jedi activa son sabre laser à lame bleu. « Vous êtes le dernier maître en vie. En êtes vous conscient ? » demanda Vador, activant lui aussi sa lame. « Il ne suffit que d'un homme pour détruire le monstre. »brava Plo Koon. Vador ne lui répondit rien. Et frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Mais le Maître Jedi para encore et encore. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, se jaugeant du regard. Difficile à lire était le visage de Vador. Difficile de savoir si il était gêné ou même fatigué. Plo Koon contre attaqua par deux nouveaux coups. Que Vador accueillit sans broncher de sa lame rouge. « Vous me décevez, Maître Koon. Maître Yoda vous portez en si grand estime » Vador contra un nouveau coup, puis érafla la jambe de Plo Koon d'un coup sec. « Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? Pourquoi ce masque ? » demanda le Jedi en se relevant. « C'est vous qui m'avez créer ainsi. Le conseil, Yoda, Obi-Wan. » « Obi-Wan ? » « L'homme à qui je dois ce casque. Et l'homme à qui je doit ce sabre.. » « Skywalker. » répondit aussi vite Koon. « Oui, Skywalker. C'est la dernière fois que vous entendrez ce nom, comme c'est la dernière fois que l'on m'appellera ainsi. A présent, il n'existe plus. Restera Dark Vador, l'homme qui vous a tué. » Vador porta une nouvelle attaque que para Plo Koon à droite de son visage. Mais Vador tourna sur lui même et d'un mouvement circulaire du bras, il le découpa en deux. Le Sith regarda un long moment le corps du Jedi disparu. Puis il poursuivit sa route, sa colère augmentant comme jamais. Le côté Obscur, son arme principale face aux Jedi, lui donnait une force inégalable. Et la pensée que la dernière personne qui connaissait la vérité sur lui était morte découplait sa rage. A ce moment précis, Anakin Skywalker disparu de ce corps, laissant à Dark Vador le champ libre à tout jamais.  
  
Valin et Hyden courraient à grandes enjambées vers les vaisseaux très proches. Soudain, Hyden s'arrêta, frappé par un nouveau cri dans la Force. « Maître. » fit-il, la larme à l'?il. Les tirs de blasters passaient ça et là. Les troupes d'assauts ne devaient plus être loin et les derniers Jedi à l'agonie. Mais Qwewall restait là, prostré sur ce pont de bois. Et il tendit alors le sac qu'il portait à Valin. « Je te confie ca, Valin. Il est plus important que ta vie. Et que celle de tous les Jedi réunis ici. Tu dois sortir vivant de cette épreuve. » « Et vous, Maître, qu'allez vous faire ? » demanda le jeune Jedi. « Faire face à ma destiné » répondit, le regard livide, Hyden. Et Valin, à qui de grosses larmes perlaient sur ces joues, poursuivit sa route, ne préférant pas se retourner. Derrière lui, Vador venait de déboucher sur le pont de bois en compagnie de troupes d'assauts. « Vous recherchez donc tant la mort ? » demanda le Sith au Zabrack qui se tenait debout devant lui. Pour seul réponse, le Jedi activa son sabre et chargea.  
  
Valin se retourna au bout du pont de bois. Son ancien maître combattait avec détermination mais Vador le dominait, de bout en bout. Et sur une ultime attaque, Vador s'écarta, laissant Qwewall frapper dans le vide. Et il le mit en joue au niveau de la gorge. Alors il ordonna au Jedi de lâcher son sabre, ce qu'il fit. Le Sith lui murmura ensuite quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis il enfonça sa lame rouge au plus profond de la gorge du Zabrack. Hyden recula, puis jeta un dernier regard vers son élève. Avant de basculer par dessus la rampe, faisant une chute d'environ quinze mètres. Addle cria alors son désespoir. Son « non » déchira la forêt. Mais il ne servit qu'à le montrer aux yeux de Vador. Et la chasse se poursuivit.  
  
Le Jedi serra fortement son sac contre sa poitrine. Il devait cacher quelque chose d'important pour que son maître se sacrifie. Et lui se devait maintenant d'honorer sa mémoire. Il arriva enfin au niveau des vaisseaux. Pour tomber nez à nez avec des Stormtroopers. « Tirez, bande d'abrutis, tirez » ordonna Veers en accourant vers le Jedi. Et Valin activa son sabre laser. Il renvoya deux tirs de lasers à leurs envoyeurs respectifs avant de découper un troisième Stormtroopers. Mais il en arrivait de partout. Et Vador venait lui aussi de déboucher sur cette astroport de fortune. Alors, sans solution, le Jedi s'élança vers la pleine forêt. Il courut, courut encore et encore jusqu'à s'arrêter à des centaines de mètres du camp. Il se croyait à l'abri. Mais l'ombre noir, avançant toujours de son pas tranquille et sûr d'elle, le poursuivit à nouveau. « Rend toi, tu n'as aucune chance d'en sortit indemne » fit Vador de son ton si particulier, mêlant à la fois colère et calme. « C'est la seule manière pour toi de rester en vie ». Addle était caché derrière un gros tronc d'arbre. Et Vador avançait, un peu au hasard, proférant ces phrases entrecoupés de sa respiration mécanique. « L'ordre est à présent mort, jeune Jedi. Rejoins moi, et ensemble, nous pourrons vraiment faire régner la paix et la justice » poursuivit le Sith. Il s'avançait toujours plus près du jeune homme. Il se retrouva même à quelques mètres de lui quand son monologue fut interrompu par un officier . « Seigneur Vador, je crois que vous devriez venir » demanda Veers, humblement. Le Sith se retourna. Puis fit le tour de la forêt.  
  
« J'arrive, Sergent. » Il attendit quelques instants que l'officier soit partit. « Ce n'est que partie remise, jeune Jedi. Bientôt, nous nous reverrons. » Puis Vador fit marche arrière, retournant près des vaisseaux Jedi.  
  
Les gardes était attroupés autour de deux transporteurs quand le Seigneur Noir arriva. Ce fut le colonel Crax qui l'accueillit. « Monseigneur, vous allez aimer ce que nous avons trouvé » fit l'officier d'une trentaine d'année à la moustache. « Laissez moi en seul juge, colonel. » Ils s'approchèrent du premier vaisseaux. Les Stormtroopers s'écartèrent de leur chemin, les laissant découvrir une trentaine d'enfants. « De jeunes apprentis Jedi, un cadeau qui ferait sans doute plaisir à l'Empereur. Il y en a tout autant dans le second vaisseau » fit Crax avec un grand sourire. « Laissez moi juge de ce qui fera ou non plaisir à L'empereur. Regroupez les tous devant un mur, colonel» fit Vador en s'écartant. « Mais, Monseigneur.. » « Ne discutez pas, obéissez .» Et le Sith se retira avec d'autres troupes afin de fouiller le reste du camp.  
  
Valin s'était rapproché de nouveau du camp. Il voulait voir si il restait d'autres survivants. Et surtout savoir si les enfants étaient encore en vie. Il eut rapidement sa réponse. Les Impériaux étaient entrain de les rassembler devant la hutte où il leur faisait d'habitude cours. Pendant un instant, l'idée l 'effleura d'aller les délivrer. Mais il ravala vite sa pensée quand Vador apparut et s'approcha de la hutte à son tour. « Bien Colonel, ordonnez la formation d'un peloton d'exécution » lança le Sith d'un ton dur. « Vous n'y pensez pas, Seigneur Vador. Ce ne sont que des enfants.. » fit Crax, outré. « L'Empereur a été très clair. Aucun Jedi ne doit survivre. Je ne fais qu'appliquer sa volonté. » « Je ne peut pas, c'est impossible. Je. » Crax porta sa main à la gorge. Son larynx semblait compresser par une force invisible, l'empêchant de respirer. « Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à accomplir votre tâche, d'autres se feront un plaisir de l'exécuter .» Et le cou de l'Impérial craqua, le laissant sans vie. « Sergent Veers ? » appela Vador. « Oui, Monseigneur ? » « Ordonnez la formation de ce peloton d'exécution. Vous prenez le commandement, colonel. » « Merci, Monseigneur » répondit Veers en se baissant respectueusement. Et le peloton fut formé dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Valin n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Il était sûr que c'était du bluff. Vador faisait cela pour l'obliger à sortir. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il ne pouvait pas être si cruel. Même pour un Sith.  
  
Sous les ordres de Veers, le peloton attendait la décision du Seigneur Noir. « Seigneur Vador, tout est prêt » fit-il en saluant. « Bien, allez-y » Le colonel nouvellement nommé se mit à droite du peloton, le bras levé. Il jeta un regard sur les enfants. Certains tremblaient, d'autres pleuraient. Mais beaucoup les regardaient, face à face, avec leurs grands yeux innocents. Alors, Veers détourna les yeux pour les poser à l'opposé, sur Vador. Il attendait patiemment l'exécution, les bras croisés dans le dos. Fixant toujours le Sith, Veers baissa le bras. Et les lasers des quelques vingt Stormtroopers déchirèrent le mur de la cabane. Les jeunes, pour la plupart touchés de multiples reprises, tombaient morts au sol. D'autres, moins chanceux, gémissaient encore. Le feu cessa. Plus aucun des enfants n'étaient encore debout. Vador s'approcha alors du colonel. « Finissez le travail puis mettez le feu au camp. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici » « Oui, Seigneur Vador. Et pour les sépultures ? » Vador lui lança alors un petit regard avant de partir vers la butte au sommet de laquelle attendait le général Volkar. L'impérial, lui, dégaina son blaster et s'approcha des corps pour la plupart encore fumant. Il entendit un gémissement à sa gauche. Il retourna le corps. La jeune fille, le bras arraché, un gros éclat noir sur l'estomac, pleurait à chaude larme. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et pour apaiser sa souffrance, Veers tendit son bras et tira. La tête de la jeune fille roula sur le côté. C'était terminé. Et le jeune colonel continua à distribuer la mort au quatre coins de ce charnier.  
  
Valin n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Sans compassion, comme des animaux domestiques, on avait abattus ces jeunes enfants. Et tout était de sa faute. Il aurait pu les sauver. Il aurait du le faire. Mais il aavait préféré rester là, à se cacher. Juste pour protéger ce sac. Il s'essuya alors les grosses larmes qu'il laissait échapper. Les Impériaux venaient de quitter le camp. Le feu commençait à prendre sur les premiers arbres. Et il se rapprocha discrètement des corps que les Impériaux n'avaient même pas enterrés. Un vrai massacre. Les corps, les bouts de corps, étaient couchés dans tous les sens. Addle s'arrêta alors sur le cadavre d'un petit garçon et lui tourna la tête pour voir son visage. Il ne put retenir un cri d'épouvante en voyant Belis, les yeux grands ouverts, le fixant d'un regard accusateur. Il se mit à courir vers la forêt, le plus vite possible. Plus rien ne le retenait là. Et le feu aurait tôt fait d'effacer toute trace. Ces âmes et ces visages allaient le torturer jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Jamais il n'oublierait ce regard. Jamais plus il ne dormirait tranquille. Pour toujours, ces événements étaient gravés dans sa mémoire.  
  
Vador entra dans ces quartiers personnels. Sans perdre un instant, il l'installa sur le communicateur holographique, le genou à terre. L'Empereur Palpatine apparut alors : « Mon Maître. » « Quel est la situation, Seigneur Vador ?» « Le camp a été décimé. De même pour les jeunes apprentis. » « Excellent, mon ami. La population des Jedi ne sera bientôt qu'un vague souvenir d'idéaliste. » « Oui, mon Maître. » « Et l'holocron ? » « Il n'était pas avec eux. » « Persévérez dans vos recherches, cette holocron est indispensable. » « Oui, mon Maître. » L'hologramme de l'Empereur disparut. Vador, prit d'une certaine nostalgie, plongea son visage dans les étoiles. leur calme. Leurs symboles. Il se rappela de cette nuit où il avait observé la voile actée avec Padmé. Son amour. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus aimer. Il devait leur faire payer. A tous. Ils mourront sous cette lame rouge. SA lame rouge. Et là- bas, dans les étoiles, on pu voir une planète disparaître. Anakin Skywalker venait de mourir. Il ne restait plus que son penchant diabolique. Et son porte bonheur disparut. A jamais. 


End file.
